


A Bitter End..?

by Probably_Insane



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Resurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/pseuds/Probably_Insane
Summary: This was my Honors English assignment, but I liked it enough to post it here. No names except for Afton, Charlotte, and Henry's are explicitly stated.





	A Bitter End..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxfiresystem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/gifts).

**A Bitter End**

“Admit it, you _ wanted _ to let me in.”  
The words echoed in a man’s head as the room he was in came into focus. As he put his face in his hands, the innuendo -esque words reminded him of his late wife and how simple life had been back then, before his decadence from greatness.  
_ ‘It’s official,’ _ William thought, rubbing his old and exhausted face, the sound of clanging of metal on metal making him tense up. _ ‘I’m done for, they’re coming for me. I can’t keep them out forever, eventually I’m going to slip up.’ _ With that, the color drained from his face.

“Oh, God, I’m going to die here,” He whispered, with increasing fear, William continued quietly. “It’s really over for me isn’t it? It’s over, and this time, no one is going to intercede last minute and save me.” _ Clang, clang, clang, clang. _ “Hehehehe!” The sounds of laughter and an animatronic walking was the only warning William had before a young voice started to sing:  
“Uh-oh. How unfortunate~. Uh-oh! How unfortunate~! I heard how much you like to fight, so I’ll add a new problem to your night~!”

With that, the power to the doors shut off, leaving no barrier between William and the animatronics that might walk in. He shut his eyes in fear, but when he eventually opened them again he let out a fear-filled gasp, as a chicken animatronic, that had a pumpkin style head and seemed burnt and worn down, stared right at him. _ ‘This can’t be fair. They’ve created a _ _ coalition _ _ against me!’ _William thought to himself.

Just then, the robot’s voice box crackled to life, a failing simulation of an adult female’s voice. “**Gr**ee_tin_**_g_****s** fro_m th_e ** _fire_ ** , and ** _the one you sh_**_ould_**_n’t have k_****ill****_ed_ ** !” William blinked and the creature was gone, merely a hallucination.  
Hearing a noise, William looked around, not seeing the animatronic fox above him. The jaded robot dropped down, making William scream “GET AWAY FROM ME!” as the fox started to speak. “_No_W I gE_T tO plAY _Ta_ke-apART-and-Pu_T-Bac_K-TOG_eth_ER! Y_oU wo_N’T fe_eL A th_inG~! _” The fox then looked around, then everything went black for a moment. When everything came back in focus, William took a huge breath, as if he had been holding it.

“Seeing you powerless is like music to me~.” a girl’s voice called. He had a sinking umbrage that something more intelligent was coming. He was right, as an animatronic puppet walked into the room, gazing at William as if he were a petulant child. The two stared at each other, and after a short hiatus, William managed to stutter out: “W-what _ are _ you?” As the question left his lips, William realized he knew _ exactly _what they were, his own misdeeds, made flesh.

The puppet began to speak, in a young girl’s voice that William knew _ all too well. _ It was the voice of his coworker Henry’s daughter, who died way too soon.  
“The other’s are like animals, but I am _ very aware, _ ” she started, and William tensed, “Charlotte,” he whispered. “I recognize you,” Charlotte’s voice had a reminiscent tone that soon took a more menacing note. “But I’m not afraid of you. _ Not anymore. _ … I’m not going to hurt you, I’d rather save that for your next guest.”

With that, the puppet left and a lurid and monstrous versions of two of his creations took its place. “That’s-you’re, you’re not real! I know you’re not! That’s not how I built you! Go away!” William yelled, determined to see through the illusion. The nightmarish bears loomed over William, as the golden one started to speak, the world around William started to go black. “_ I assure you, I am  _ _ very real _ _ . This time, there is more than an illusion to fear. Because we know who our friends are, and you are not one of them. _”

When everything returned, only one bear remained, it had three mini-versions if itself attached to its chest. Its mouth widened, as if pleased, “_Wh_**_at a _**_gi_f**t t****_o relish, a _****vi**c_ti_**m****_ tha_**_t ca_**_n_****not** _pe_**_rish._**” William shuddered, already knowing what the animatronic meant. “H-how are you existing?” William whispered, but the nightmare’s mouth only grew, as if it was grinning. “**_I a_**_m re_ma**_de, bu_**_t not_**_ by you; by the _**_one y_**_o_****u sh**_oul_**_d no_****t h****_av_**e kil**l****_ed._**” The animatronic bear lunged, and as the world faded, the robot said one last thing.

“**_I a_****m giv****_en_ ** _ fl_**_e_**sh, ** _ to be y_**_our _ ** _ tor_**men**t**_or _ ** _ . . ._ ** ”  
“. . . ** _William Afton_ ** ** _._ **”


End file.
